


Public Attachments

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [33]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Garak being fussy, M/M, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “You seriously expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?”





	Public Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> “You seriously expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?”

Sighing, I checked the time again. Garak still hadn’t emerged from the bedroom, and I was starting to get impatient. We were gonna be late if he didn’t get himself together soon. 

“Garak,” I finally called. “Are you almost ready?”

He inched into the room, eyes even wider than usual. “I suppose so, yes… Do I look all right?”

I glanced over his perfectly tailored suit, wondering if there was ever a time when he didn’t look good. Well, perhaps when he was wearing that watermelon outfit… “You look fine, dearest.”

Garak tilted his head, eyes narrowing now. “That isn’t a ringing endorsement.”

“What are you so nervous about?” Being direct – blunt, actually – stood a better chance of cutting through his hundred layers of evasiveness when it came to things like this. 

As expected, he gave me an affronted look, and then sighed. “It’s nothing particularly dire. It’s just that… I’ve never gone out on a date, as such.”

“What, really?” I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall, fascinated. “It certainly didn’t seem like you were inexperienced last night.”

That earned me an even more affronted look. “There’s a difference,” he said, fussiness now out in full force. “I’m hardly inexperienced in bed. That is, after all, a necessary skill for an agent. Going out on a date, however, is an entirely different matter.”

“That isn’t a necessary skill for an agent?” Eager to get underway, I took his hand and practically dragged him out of his quarters. 

He went completely silent, expression becoming unusually dull. I didn’t press him on the matter, knowing that he wouldn’t answer me until he was ready. 

Once we reached the Celestial Café, he perked up somewhat. “Ah, this should be nice,” he remarked, pulling out my chair and beaming at me. “It’s not as though meals together are unfamiliar territory, even if this is technically a new experience.”

“You seriously expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?” It completely baffled me to think that Garak of all people had ever struggled to find someone to date. How could anyone resist him? “Not even once?”

He took a moment to compose his thoughts, aimlessly rubbing the back of my hand as he did so. “Being in the Order didn’t exactly allow for… personal attachments. At least, not publicly. I had some entanglements, shall we say, but I’ve never been in a position where I was able to simply go out to dinner with the person I cared for.”

I nodded, turning my hand to grasp his. “Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. It just really confused me to think that you’d ever had trouble finding a date. You’re so ridiculously attractive that I can’t take my eyes off you.”

Garak’s mind visibly screeched to a halt, and he stared at me almost blankly as he struggled to find an appropriate response. “That’s… very kind of you,” he replied at last, ducking his head. 

“Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, worried. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him. 

And then he smiled at me – a real, genuine smile – and I knew everything was all right between us. “Not at all, my dear. It was simply a surprise. And, pardon my delay in returning the compliment, but you’re quite irresistible yourself.”

I grinned back at him, delighted to be out together. “I’m glad we’re doing this. It’s about time.”

Expression still warm with affection, he inclined his head in agreement. “It is indeed.”


End file.
